The Date
by thel33chqUeeN
Summary: Six Shooter and Bombshell go sneak off together on a date while Jester, Torch, Kamikaze, and Blitzkrieg follow them. Later on Blitzkrieg tries to hit on Torch while Kamikaze gets really irritated at everything like he always does. This is a request story for me to write. Rated T for language and stuff


YAY! I got the first comment of what I should write about, so here's the request story from the guest she/he wanted. Hope you enjoy it.

"Psst." Six Shooter whispered. "Hey beautiful, wake up."

Bombshell was in her bed when her boyfriend had woken her up.

"Ugh…Sixy?"

"SH! We're goin' on a date."

"date?"

"Yep, just you and I."

"R-really, what if the others say no."

"That's why I woke you up this late, the others have no idea."

"You always zink ahead, that's why I like you zo much."

"Well thank you, now we better get goin' if we don't want the others to wake up and find me here, you'll know what Kami would do if he found me near this place."

"Ja, let's go."

Six Shooter grabbed he hand and dashed out from the crawl space, but Kamikaze saw them for a split second while drinking his tea.

"What is that a-hole doing now?"

He put his cup down and ran to Weremacht's room.

"Weremacht…wake up, Bombshell's leaving!"

"Wake me up later, I'm too tired." The werewolf covered his face with his covers and ignores his friend's yelling.

"STUPID A-HOLE!" he hit the covers a couple of times and gave up and headed to Blitzkrieg's room.

"BLITZKRIEG WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Oh hi Kami." Rubbing his eyes.

"No time! Six Shooter just ran off with Bombshell!"

"What? Where'd they go?"

"No clue, come with me to find them."

"Alright, whatever you say."

They both ran from the crawl space to the other room in the attic that the puppets were sleeping in. Kami and Blitzkrieg went in threw the little passages built in and woke them up with the occasional dispute.

"YOU LITTLE STUPID JERKS! WHER'S BOMBSHELL!"

Jester woke up and turned his head slightly.

"Kami? Blitz? What are you two doing here?"

"You know very well you pansy! Where is she!"

"Bombshell?"

"Yes her! She ran off with your teammate Six Shooter!"

"SIX SHOOTER!?" Torch jolted awake.

"Hi Torchy!" Blitzkrieg waved.

"Enough of this stupidity, we want to know where he took her!"

"Well we didn't know Six Shooter was gone until you mentioned it." Jester crossed his arms together.

"Well what do we do?! It's not like we know where they are!"

Torch leaned in in the middle of their conversation.

"If I know my friend Six Shooter! There's only one place he would take a girl out on a date."

Over on the balcony of the third floor, Six Shooter and Bombshell were sitting close to each other and gazed at the stars. Little did they know Jester, Torch, Kamikaze, and Blitzkrieg were all watching from a distance.

"Look at them, staring at the sky, this sickens me!" Torch narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, maybe since they could get along with each other…we could too?" Blitzkrieg asked Torch.

"Shut up Blitz!" He pushed him away.

"SH! I think that he's going to make a move!" Jester told the others.

"WHAT! He better not!" Kami leaped out but Jester pulled him back by his shirt collar.

"Hey, this is a date between two people who care about each other, we shouldn't ruin it. We can watch to make sure she doesn't shoot him or try anything funny."

Kami pouted and turned the other way.

"So…uh…Torchy?"

"Don't talk to me you worthless hunk of metal!"

"Aren't you made of metal too?"

"Shuddup!"

"Well aren't the stars extra pretty tonight?"

Torch glanced up and went back to starring at the two on the date.

"Yeah whatever, just stop talking to me."

"You know what, you look extra pretty tonight."

Torch paused and turned immediately towards the robot right next to him.

"WHAT!?"

"What?"

"What'd you just tell me?!"

"Nothing."

"You said something!"

"What?"

"You said something about stars, then you said something else!"

"I said how pretty you are." He smiled a little smile that you can't see because of his gas mask face.

"WHAT! I'LL FRY YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Torch started his flamethrower hand till Blitzkrieg hugged him.

"You have the cutest temper tantrums Torchy."

"GET OFF OF ME!" wiggles and tries to pull himself away.

Jester glanced over at Bombshell and Six Shooter kissing and he glanced over at Blitzkrieg hugging Torch.

"(Sigh) love must really be in the air tonight…"

"Not for long! I'll crash their little parade!" Kami sat up and walked over to where the couple was.

"Kami don't!"

Six Shooter pulled away from his girlfriend and saw Kami walking closer to them.

"WHAT THE HECK! I sneak out in the middle of the night and you guys still follow us!"

"Well stupid a-holes like you shouldn't steal our women! C'mon a-hole two, we're going home!" Kamikaze grabbed her by her arm and started pulling her back.

Unfortunately he's about half her size so she's still there.

"(Sigh!) I'll see you later ok Sexy?"

"I guess so puddin'."

She kissed him goodbye and walked back with Kami still pulling her.

"You too robot a-hole!" He grabbed Blitzkrieg with his other hand and started walking off.

"See you later Torchy!" he pecked him on the forehead with his mask and wheeled off with Kami still yelling at the both of them. Torch blushed and then screamed while rubbing his forehead like crazy.

Walks over to the two of them.

"Some night that was, we would've gone to second base till bad teeth showed up…so…how was your night Torchy?"

"Well…" looks up at his friend. "I'll probably sit in the corner trying to pretend that this night never ever happened."

Jester walked in front of the two of them.

"Well at least you have an excuse on why we weren't around when Blade and the others wake up." patted the cowboy on the back.

"Wait? Excuse? I thought you had an excuse?" Six Shooter asked.

"Yelp, unless you want me to tell Blade how you snuck out with Bombshell to go on a date and Torch made a new romantic interest with the other enemy member?"

"Wait…WHAT?!... Romantic interest?"

Torch walked away cursing out everybody and blushing of embarrassment.

"Stupid little Jester, he's such a little b**** about everything-Blitzkrieg's a huge d*****bag that- wtf is up with that slut Bombshell!"

"Torch?"

"Never mind him, you should start working on that story unless you wan't Blade to ground you again like he did last week when you snuck out."

"Jester! Wait! Oh gosh dangit…"

After they returned back to the attic Blade started yelling at the three of them and then grounded Six Shooter from ever leaving in the middle of the night ever again. They all apologized and went back to bed.

Six Shooter stayed awake and thought up the next time he could go out on a date because Blade wasn't the boss of him…but he could wait a little while…maybe next week…

Hope the anonymous who sent me that request enjoys this story and you guys too! I'll continue my stories and I'm still taking requests from you guys!

Hope you leave a comment.


End file.
